Ice cube trays are well known in the art and generally are sold in a variety of shapes and sizes. Similarly, ice cube tray covers are known. A variety of designs have been provided that enable the user to eject ice cubes from the trays. Various designs are disclosed in the following patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,849; 2,182,454; 3,214,128; 3,374,982; 3,776,504; 3,844,525; 4,432,529; 5,196,127; 5,397,097; U.S. Des. 309,905; U.S. Des. 320,994; GB 2267957; and DE 19922439. Many additional designs certainly exist.
While many designs for ice cube trays have been previously proposed, additional variations and improvements can still be made to improve upon the art.